fryth_anvorfandomcom-20200214-history
Factions of Fryth Anvor
Flagship Trade Company - Symbol is a triple-masted caravel under flag sailing east. Mercantile Consortium whose goal is coming to power and influence through trade. The Flagship Trade Company is a human endeavor, based in Tysdia out of Bremith Downs. Flagship Trade Company recruits and maintains joint operations with the throne of Tysdia to protect foreign trade routes. The Gardeners - Less of a single order and more of a collection of devotional orders serving the various gods of the Old Faith. The Gardeners seek spiritual truth within an idealized pastoral existence. They seek to harness divine energies and natural energies to produce the fabled Garden of Delights upon the earth. Very popular in agrarian communities, the Gardeners attract military as well as mystical members. Vanguard Brothers - A mercenary order known for fierceness in combat, absolute discipline, and fabled loyalty. Once bought, the Vanguard Brothers stay bought. However, the Vanguard Brothers is organized under autonomous Captains ("Brother/Sister"). It is possible for different captains to find themselves on opposing sides of a battle. Friendly company rivalries have been known to develop within the Vanguard, but it is internal business only, not discussed outside the ranks. The Broken Crown - An underworld association seeking to impose a kind of code of honor among thieves. The Broken Crown is extremely 'family' based. The rules are simple - stay hidden, operate from the shadows, amass wealth and power for the Family, never rat on your own, knowledge is power, and never poach someone else's turf. Prevent any other underworld organization from rising to competing prominence, and rule the black market. The Kingsguard - An elite group of individual agents loyal to the King of Tysdia. Formerly called the Greenguard when they met in Abernathy Olorin II's gardens as a child, they are the Eyes and Ears, and occasionally the Hidden Hands of King Abernathy throughout the realms. Less militant, more intelligence and diplomacy focused. The Court of Flowers - Bards, entertainers, guild artists and artisans all focusing on the courtly arts, the noble culture, the sacred role of high arts, noblesse oblige and patronage of beauty and music and culture. These are the superstars, the notables, the beautiful people. Currently centered in Lake City, the head of the Faction is the Rose Court. A King or Queen of the Roses is selected to Rule over one full social year from Spring Fling to Harvest Ball, where the following year's King or Queen is crowned, and the winter planning sessions begin for the following year. Past Kings and Queens select one from their number to rule for seven years, called the Jewel of the Lotus. The Jewel's identity is never publicly confirmed. It is possible to be selected as Jewel more than once. The current Jewel has sent secret emissaries from the Court of Flowers to the Court of the Great Khan in Qidir, to pursue the truth of rumors that Qidiri customs have a well-developed cultural role for the Pillow Secrets, which can be used by the Courtesans of the Court of Flowers. The Akashic Hammer - A group of guild members and tradespeople who focus on the act of creation and making something. The manufacturing trades. The Akashic Hammer is more of a loose network of philosopher-crafters (known for their superior feasts, ales, beers, and wines throughout the realms) than a guild. The tenets are simple - Live simply amidst abundance. Create abundance where there is none. Use the tools available to you. Always seek to improve your artistry. Create peace through peaceful creation. Trade fairly. Prosper greatly. Leave a mark. The Wyrd Hunters - A formal order devoted to the magical arts, arcane and divine, innate and learned, and the pursuit of magical items and, specifically, artifacts, for collection and preservation within the Mystical Library of Cazor, referring both to the pocket dimension where the building is located and the extraplanar deific entity named Cazor (CG) itself. Wyrd Hunters complete missions to retrieve and hand over to the Wyrd Hunter superiors various magical items and artifacts. Cazor charges admission to his Mystical Library, although he will destroy any evil Artifact given to him to dispose of. Category:Factions